


Universal Crossover - Ships

by ChryceClawenOptimus



Category: Ben 10 Series, James Bond (Craig movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Transformers: Prime, mission impossible - Fandom
Genre: Deadpan humor, Humor, Shipping, Too many relationships, crossovers, title says it all, universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:40:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27796300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChryceClawenOptimus/pseuds/ChryceClawenOptimus
Summary: The 6 universes - Jurassic World, Transformers, the Ben 10 Universe, James Bond, Mission Impossible and the Avengers and Guardians of the Galaxy, join up in a hilarious round of ships.So, which flight are we waiting for??
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson, Claire Dearing & Owen Grady, Claire Dearing/Owen Grady, TOO MANY TO BE DESCRIBED





	1. Introduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Host of the game: Ben Tennyson

Me: So finally, all the 6 universes are in place. How epic is that? And since it's a whole ship and truth-or-dare thing, we'll finally have a peek look at every hidden feeling. I mean, look at me, I always thought Wheeljack has a thing for Arcee.

Wheeljack: What the- No!

Arcee: *optics widen*

Me: Anyways, now, start the show!

I press a button.

Me: What the-

I press it thrice.

Me: The confettis were supposed to-

They blast, and end up damaging eardrums and receptors via the element of surprise.

Me: *rubbing my right eardrum* I'll look into that. Man..


	2. Arcee x Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship No.1 - Arcee and Knockout.

Me: Okay, here we start. Numero Uno.

I open up JARVIS, who I managed to bring back to his AI self. I have Iron Man in the Ultimatrix after all.

Tony: Hey, how do you have JARVIS back?

Me: I can turn into Iron Man. So I decided to get him back.

JARVIS: Good to see you after so long Sir.

Tony: You too J.

The first picture flashes. And it's Arcee and.. Knockout.

Everyone: *dumb*

Me: What better way to start than with pairing a motorcycle and an Aston Martin One-77.

James is interested, considering that the Aston Martin is the one thing he enjoys apart from martinis, girls and guns (yeah, that's a Tomorrow Never Dies pun).

Arcee: *The What The Hell (WTH) look*

Knockout: *Unable to do anything but stare*

Me: Awwwkward. 

Ratchet: These two together? That is just ridiculous.

Me: Well, let's start off-

Tony: Hey, this is a ship game, and I'm the No. 1 playboy here. Shouldn't I be the host?

James: Of course not, I'm been in bed with more women than you have.

Tony: Of course not!

James: Yes!

Tony: No!

James: Yes!

Tony: No!

Me: *fed up* Guys!

Tony and James: *stare at me*

Me: Let's just ask JARVIS. 

Tony and James: Okay.

Me: J, you know what to do, right?

JARVIS: Uploading their position in the playboy rankings right now.

After a moment, the list shows up. Tony is 3rd. 

Tony: Aw man.

But James is 2nd.

James: *unhappy* So who's the first?

JARVIS shows the No. 1 playboy. And to everyone's dumb reaction, it's me. Ben Tennyson.

Me: *eye-widened, unable to say anything*

Others: *staring at me and the screen in surprise*

Me: Oookay, looks like I'm in charge. I never knew my tally was a double-digit one. Anyways, now that it is, let's move on. All the Autobots and 'Cons speak up. Starting off with.. Bee? What do you think about this?

Bee: *returns to normal, as do everyone else, kinda* I find it weird, but it's not the stupidest pairing I've come across.

Arcee and Knockout: *not pleased at all*

Me: Bulk?

Bulkhead: This is kinda awkward. Since Knockout is now a good guy, and so are all of you (saying to the Decepticons), it would be.. okay, I guess?

Ratchet: It's ridiculous.

Me: You already said that Doc. Ultra Magnus? Sir?

Ultra Magnus: Now that Knockout has redeemed himself, just like all other 'Cons and just like Bulkhead mentioned, maybe I'll be okay with it.

Me: 4th of July?

Everyone: *confused*

Me: O, I meant Wheeljack.

Wheeljack: *surprised* Okay. It'll be okay I guess.

Smokescreen: It should be okay-ish.

Optimus: I don't think it would be a very bad idea.

Me: Okay. M-Tron?

Megatron is clearly uncomfortable with that nickname.

Megatron: It should be okay.

Starscream: I don't care.

Me: Listen up jetrocket.. I'll make you scream, and I'll make you scream bad, unless you give me a proper reply. 

I say it with such a deep and scary voice that everyone, Claire and Owen, the Transformers, Avengers, Bond and even Kevin and Gwen are stunned.

Starscream is immediately frightened.

SS: T-they should be okay. 

He is clearly stammering.

Me: Wise choice, murderer of Megatron. Soundwave?

Megatron: Wait, what do you mean?

Me: Oh, when he ripped the dark energon shard from your chest when you were half-dead floating in space from that space bridge explosion.

The Bots are clearly surprised, since they had no clue that this ever happened. Everyone else is taken aback too.

Me: Anyways, Soundwave? Shockwave?

Soundwave shows a thumbs up emoji on his screen.

Shockwave: This pairing is rather.. illogical. 

Breakdown: Sounds like a very weird pairing.

Me: Yeah, that's cause you've been crushing on Knockout.

Breakdown: What?!?!?!

Me: Bitter truth Tire Guy. Did I miss anyone?

Dreadwing: Yes.

Me: Oh sorry, forget to mention my favourite 'Con. Take your time Dreadwing.

Dreadwing is rather surprised by my praise and nice attitude.

Dreadwing: One of them is rather nonchalant, the other is too distracted by his paint. It'll be a little conflicting.

Me: You spoke what I was dying to hear from anyone. Great red eye for details.

Arachnid: You missed me too.

Me: Please, I don't talk to creepy sl*ts.

Everyone: ..

Arcee: *pleased*

Arachnid: What the-

Me: Just kidding! Speak up.

Arcee: *frowns*

Arachnid: They aren't a very good choice for a pair.

Me: So, we're done. I kinda miss Hardshell, but he's damn creepy. Now, on to the opinions of the shipped pair-

Bee: Hey Ben, since you're the best kisser, why don't you tell your opinion?

Me: I'm not the best kisser, but.. okay, anyways. I'm with Dreadwing on this one.

Dreadwing: *looks rather proud*

Me: Now, Arcee?

Arcee: Well, he was a weirdo earlier, but I guess he's kinda nice now.

Me: KO?

Knockout: I'm not sure. I don't like humans sticking to each other too much. So, a little uncomfortable, but Arcee is a smart and brave Autobot. 

Arcee: *unable to believe her receptors*

Me: Aww, that's so sweet. Now, anyone wanna go and damage Vince's car?

Jack: Oh boy, bring it on!

Miko: Me too!

Raf: Uh..

Optimus: Ben, you shouldn't-

Me: Wait! We need a hammer. 

Thor: So-

Me: Not you big beard. Breakdown, Bulkhead, it'll be like monster trucks smashing cars! 

Thor: *feeling insulted*

The two of them, after deep thought: Oh yeah!

Me: Let's go! We'll be back soon!

We leave, and everyone is still dumbstruck.


	3. Thor x Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The God of Thunder is paired with Captain Marvel, and the Avengers can't help but laugh.

Me: And here's number 2.. *picture flashes*

I spit out my Sprite in shock. While the reactions from me, the Transformers, JW, IMF and the Bonds is more of surprise and amusement, the Avengers are either dumb or ready to burst out in splits.

It's Thor and Carol Danvers a.k.a. Captain Marvel.

Tony: The God of Thunder is in love!!

Thor and Carol: *dumb*

Me: Oookay... well, Avengers, starting from Tony, what are your views about this uh... extremely... I don't know.. powerful, pairing?

Tony: I ship it!

Me: *muttering* I knew it.

Steve: They always have some tension between them, so.. yes. I think they're a good pair.

Natasha: I'll agree with Steve. It's actually not a ridiculous pairing.

Bruce Banner: It's not a bad pair actually. I'll agree too.

Thor, with an exasperated look: *murmurs* Bruce, why do you hate me?

Vision: They look rather compatible.

Scarlet: I think they'll do fine.

Me: Okay, did we miss anyone?

Loki: Yes.

Me: Oh, yes, the bro. So Loki, what do you think?

Loki: It's a perfect pairing, but I'm not sure that my brother can handle another relationship after his breakup with Jane.

Me: *Smirks* Well done Loki.

Thor: *glares at Loki*

Carol: *surprised*

Me: Oh, as for my opinion... never thought I'd say this.. but I ship it.

Others: *approve*

Me: Okay, so, onto the shipped pair.

Thor: Uh.. Carol, uh..

Me: *murmurs* This is gonna take a while.

Thor: You're a beautiful, strong and confident person. That is what I really admire about you. And, uh.. I know this may be a little far-fetched, but I kinda like you.

Carol: Well, you're not an egomaniac, so, yeah, I kinda like you too.

Both are blushing.

Loki: The irony of my brother not being an egomaniac...

Me: Considering what happened 9 years ago.

Loki: Exactly. *we give each other a thumbs up.*

Thor: What happened 9 years ago?

Me: Oh, you know, when Odin exiled ya for calling him an old man and a fool? 

Thor: Riiiight..

Me: But this is a truly unique ship. One is 1502 years old, the other got binary powers from a fighter jet crash.

Tony: And started crushing on Fury.

Me: O, yah! That one too.

Pair in question, Nick Fury and Maria Hill: *staring*

Tony: What? I'm assuming.


	4. Ben x Gwen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps the stupidest pairing ever comes up, and it's me and my cousin Gwen.

Me: And number 3... *picture flashes*

Everyone is dumb. Dumber than before. Because it's Gwen and... ME?!?!?

Gwen: *eyes widened*

Kevin: What the..

Me: *unable to speak*

I decide to take a break.

Me: *standing up* Um.. Bulkhead, you're in charge.

I jump off, and transform into Iron Man (Mark 3) and blast off.

Tony: *surprised* I didn't know he could do that.

Claire and Owen: *after looking at each other, and nodding, in unison* Neither did we.

Bulkhead: Why did he put me in charge?

Kevin: Random assignment. I'll take charge. So.. who do I start with? Grandpa Max?

Max: They have improved in their relationship since childhood. Otherwise they were at each other's throats everytime. But since Gwen is married, and they're more like brother and sister, I'll disagree.

Kevin: I'm her husband, and therefore, I don't ship it. And since we're the only two, and Ben has blasted away, it may as well show that he doesn't ship it. Gwen, don't betray me.

Gwen: I agree with Grandpa.

I show up soon after.

Kevin: What were you doing?

Me: Tony, your Mark 3 is a genius. I asked JARVIS to find me the nearest vomit bag, so I had to sneak on a plane, take it from there, but no one noticed.

Everyone is speechless. Except Tony.

Tony: Why thank you.

Me: Chill, I turned into an invisible alien. No need for anyone to freak out.

Everyone: *relieved*


	5. Breakdown x Knockout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ultimate Decepticon pairing comes to play with Breakdown and Knockout.

Me: And number 4... 

The picture flashes, and the reactions are.. well, mixed?

Bulkhead: Breakdown and Knockout?!

Me: I told you so...

BD: *silenced*

KO: *wants to vomit*

Me: Hey KO, need an extra large vomit bag?

KO: YES PLEASE!

Me: Wait, I know, just the place. 

I turn into Doctor Strange and open a portal below his feet. He plummels to parts unknown. 

Me: *reverts back, and sees everyone is stunned* Oh, I just teleported him back to Cybertron. Anyways, I'll start with the Cons this time around.. *looking at Megatron* buckethead?

Megatron: *glares* 

Me: What? That's what everyone calls you.

Megatron: Ugh.. I've noticed their bonding on the warship.. so, yes.

Starscream: Definitely yes.

Me: Hmm.. *surprised at Starscream's surprising involvement* Waves?

Soundwave: *shows thumbs up emoji*

Shockwave: This ship seems.. logical.

Me: Dreadwing and Airachnid?

Airachnid: It is not a bad choice.

Dreadwing: I'll agree.

Me: Okay. Autobots?

Optimus: They do share a nice understanding between each other.

Ratchet: Suits them perfectly.

Bumblebee: I agree with Ratchet.

Arcee: They're perfect for each other.

Smokescreen: I'm okay with it as long as I'm not in it.

Bulkhead: Yep, I ship it.

Ultra Magnus: They actually have a nice camaraderie between each other.

Wheeljack: It's flawless.

Me: As for my opinion.. I don't know, it should be.. okay, I guess? *staring at Bulkhead*

Bulkhead: Hey, that's my line!

Me: ANYWAYS. Now, moment of truth. KO?

Arcee: He's-

Me: O, yah! Wait a minute. *I transform into Doctor Strange, open back the portal, KO comes crashing down* Hey KO, you good?

KO: Yes. Thank you for the vomit space. 

Me: Most welcome. O.. what about your thoughts about Breakdown?

KO: He's a very good friend. 

Me: Aww!

KO: But I don't see him in any romantic way!

Me: Aww.. Breakdown?

BD: Same from me.

Me: Man, you 'Cons are a letdown. We needed more from ya.

Arcee: You know what? That's actually true.

KO: Well, I didn't have-

Me: More to say? Okay. Anyways, now that I think about it, this ship is kinda weird.


	6. Tony x Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst MCU ship I've ever heard of yet.

Me: And now, number 5...

The picture flashes. Tony Stark and.... STEVE ROGERS?!?!?!

Tony and Steve: *dumb*

Other Avengers: *speechless*

Me: Heavens no. Not this. ANYTHING but this.

Peter Parker, the Guardians of the Galaxy, and Doctor Strange and Co. join in.

Me: Oh hey, we have more company. *they stare at the picture in shock*

PP: So, this is the ship thing?

Me: Yep. AND IT SUCKS. Even more than you.

PP: *offended*

Me: Anyways, this will be long. Thor?

Thor: Oh, I ship it. *wicked grin*

Tony: *glares*

Nat: I think it's a bad choice for a pair.

Tony: *relieved* Thanks Nat.

Bruce: This ship is weird.

PP: It sucks.

Peter Quill: I agree.

Other Guardians: *yep*

Me: Doctor Supremo?

Doctor Strange: *raises his eyebrows at the nickname* It is.. stupid.

Carol: Yep, it sucks.

Nick and Maria, one after the other: Yep, it does.

Me: Wow, only Thor seems to-

Nick: But they've learned to accept their differences. So, not the worst idea.

Me: Forget that I said anything.

Others: *surprised*

Me: Now, did I miss anyone?

Vision: Us. *pointing to himself and Scarlet Witch*

Me: O, yah, sorry. So?

Vision: It is simply ridiculous.

Scarlet: Yeah, that's what I think.

Me: So, yah, except for 2 jackasses, everyone thinks that this pair sucks.

Nick and Thor: *offended*

Me: I COULD call you jillasses if that's okay with you.

Everyone else: *impressed by my use of words* 

Me: And in my opinion, this pair really sucks. They're better as friends, TBH. And.. as for the unhappy couple?

Tony: Steve is a guy who doesn't listen, but at the same time is someone I've grown to respect. So you're okay old man.

Steve: I have to admit, it was hard to tolerate you, but you are a valuable friend.

Me: That's so sweet.. anyways, I'm starving.

Miko: How about marshmallows!

Me: I hate marshmallows.

Miko: How can you?!

Me: They're too sweet. Better if you put some chocolate sauce on them.

Miko: Hey, that's a nice idea!

Me: Ookay. Jack, Raf, you guys in?

Raf: Sure.

Jack: *shrugs* Okay.


	7. James x Moneypenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ship which James Bond can't handle.

Me: And No. 6...

The picture flashes.

Me: Oh f**k.

James: *stunned*

Carl and Sarah: *eye widened*

Me: Actually, I'm not that surprised, I mean.. come to think of it, you follow her around like a puppy everytime anyway.

Carl and Sarah: *burst out laughing*

Me: *pretty much ready to laugh, smiling at the Clawen twins*

James: How the.. it's.. stupid.

Moneypenny: *unable to say anything*

Vesper, Strawberry Fields and Camille Montes, who ARE VERY MUCH there: *also unable to say anything*

Me: Okay. So.. lemme guess, who do we know??? Carl, Sarah, Vesper, Ms. Fields, Camille, and that's it. Okay, I'll manage.

Q: Don't forget me!

James turns around, so does everyone else, and are surprised to see him.

James: Q?

Q: Yes 007, I found out kinda late.

Me: Well, if it isn't the world's best techno freak. Hello Q.

Q: Nice to meet you too Ben.

Ben: Anyways, you start.

Q: They're.. perfectly compatible.

Me: *make that John Cena face when The Rock dissed his film The Marine*

James: *glares*

Vesper: I do agree, it's not the worst pairing.

Camille: Me too.

Ms. Fields: It's actually not as ridiculous as you think James.

Carl: *stopped laughing some seconds ago* I ship it!

Sarah: They do seem to have a nice understanding. They compliment each other well, so.. yes.

Me: Wow. James?

James: Ugh.. see, I like Moneypenny but-

Everyone: *speechless*

James: Wait, that's not what I meant... Jesus! *closes his eyes and breathes in sharply*

Me: James Bond is a bundle of nerves over a woman. Ninth wonder of the world.

James: *deep breath, in and out* Okay.. yeah, I do like her. 

Me: And??

James: See, you're attractive, nice, and all those sorts of things I'm not used to saying.

Moneypenny: Uh.. now that you say it, since you told me that you trust me.. I kinda like you too.

Me: Oh My God.

Others: *raised eyebrows*

Me: Please don't start sucking face all over in front of us.

Carl: Yeah, please don't.

James: Okay, okay.

Me: Okay, since this is getting too awkward, we'll move on, how's that?

James: Thank you. *sighs*

Q: After all, romance is unprofessional.

James: *stares*

Q: What?

Me: Q, I think James's pissed off cause you rephrased M's line.. Ms. Manfield, that is.

James: He did.

Q: Oh.


	8. Arcee x Bumblebee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One ship which everyone agrees on, springs up.  
> Well, everyone agrees, except Wheeljack.

Me: And now for the next ship, and I hope it doesn't gimme a heart attack..

The picture shows.

Arcee and Bumblebee: *speechless*

Me: Nobody ever listens to me, now do they?

Miko: Oh my God!! Arcee and Bumblebee!! Best pairing ever!

I glare at her. She realises that my Clawen and Carah fanboy will explode. And eventually, so do everyone else. Including Claire, Owen, Carl and Sarah.

Miko: I mean, Transformer-wise.

Me: Wise decision *the 4 names above roll their eyes but smile, smirk, smirk and roll their eyes, but smile respectively* Anyways, starting with Optimus. 

Optimus: I see how well they work together on missions, and I've also seemed to notice growth of a bonding between them. So, if they want to be romantically involved, I would be in support of their decision.

Ultra Magnus: I support Optimus. They two are a nice idea for a pair.

Smokescreen: I really felt Bee's been crushing on Arcee.

Bee: What the- No!

Me: Bee, chill. He's assuming. 

Bee: Okay...

Me: And so is virtually everyone else. 

Bee: ...

Bulkhead: They're like siblings to me. So, yes. I support it.

Wheeljack: I don't really care.

Me: Aww... poor Wheeljack. He's completely jealous of Bee.

Wheeljack: I'm not!

Me: You are...

Wheeljack: No!

Miko: You are!

Wheeljack: *groans*

Me: Chill, take a break. I'm gonna assume it's breaking your spark, and you, don't ship it. Ratchet?

Ratchet: They're perfect partners, so being romantically involved is definitely not out of the question.

Me: KO?

Knockout: I think I'll support it. After all, both have-

Me: Extremely lustrous finishes, we get it Knocks, no need to elaborate.

KO: ...

Me: Now, the 'Cons.

Megatron: They make a fine pairing, no doubt about that.

Starscream: I'll have to agree, they do, actually.

Shockwave: This pairing is.. logical.

Soundwave: *3 heart emojis on his screen*

Airachnid: They're a good pair.

Breakdown: I agree.

Dreadwing: It is a nice pairing, to be quite frank.

Me: And I also ship it. Man, everyone is shipping this. Now, as for the pair in question?

Bee: Uh.. I really admire Arcee 'cause she's a strong, brave and nice Autobot. But.. I can't see myself romantically involved in her.

Arcee: *seems hurt*

Me: Man, this guy is really getting cheesy. Come on Bee, we all know you have some feeling for her...

Arcee: *dumb*

Bee: No.

Me: Yes.

Bee: No.

Me: Yes.

Bee: No!

Me: Yes!

Bee: No!

Me: No!

Bee: Yes!

Me: No!

Bee: Yes!

Me: No!

Bee: YES! I LOVE ARCEE AND YOU CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT, I-

Bee realises what he just blurted out, and I'm dying while even trying to hold a burst of laughter. And everyone else has no clue of what to say.

Bee: What the.. no! I-

Without warning, Arcee kisses his cheek. 

Arcee: Took you long enough.

Bee: *shy smile*

Everyone: *OMG*

Me: *sigh* See? Told ya.

Jack: Nice trick.

Me: Thanks.


End file.
